Crónicas del Mundo de la Fantasía: Anton se perdió!
by Karly-The Mexican Wolf
Summary: Un ente maligno secuestró al mejor amigo de Mary Ryan, y ella deberá viajar a un mundo fantástico y someterse a las situaciones más ridículas para salvarlo. CLASIFICADA T por cosas absurdas, asquerosas y algunas palabrotas.


**Muy bien, damas y caballeros, lo prometido es deuda… el crossover de KOF y Hora de la Aventura ha salido del horno! Debo reconocer que lo publiqué más pronto de lo que tenía planeado, pero es que mi cerebro ideó todo en un santiamén… ;P**

**Ya que la "joyita restaurada" que publiqué anteriormente gustó tanto, sobre todo a GothicLOli PatitO DiAmOnD y a Jenny Heidern (diez mil gracias por su apoyo, chicas :P), tal vez haga una fase dos de esa historia… no es muy seguro, pero si en dado caso la retomo, se los haré saber.**

**Y ahora, una breve historia de cómo surgió ésta idea… Mientras traducía la historia anterior, ésta locura de crossover se me vino a la mente –jugaba con letras y frases mientras en la tele se transmitía "La Hora de la aventura"-, y pensaba en qué personaje femenino de KOF pondría como protagonista… pasaron cuatro opciones por mi cabeza: Leona, Mary, Vice y King, porque son de mis personajes favoritos del juego –junto a Iori, K', Kyo y K9999-, además de que con esos personajes en particular pateo traseros cuando hago retas… Y justo tres horas después de que subí el primer capítulo de mi fic Una Entrevista con…, se me ocurrió ir a una tienda a jugar KOF 97 y lo pasé todo sin echarle otro miserable peso a la máquina o_O… derroté a Orochi con Mary, y dije "Ahí está! La prota de mi crossover será Mary!" –forma tonta de decidir, pero así ocurrió hehehehehe… … …-**

**Bueno ya basta de choros sin sentido, y vayamos con la historia. Que la disfruten ;)!**

(…) (…)

**NOTA:** Blue Mary, Anton, Leona, King y Shingo son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Akuma, Chun-Li, Sagat y Sakura son propiedad de Capcom. Finn el Humano y Jake el Perro son propiedad de Cartoon Network. Todos los derechos reservados.

(…) (…)

**ESTUDIOS CHICHICUILOTE PRESENTAN…**

Una porquería de crossover…

**"ANTON SE PERDIÓ"**

(…) (…)

**El viento sopla por las calles de South Town… Detrás de un callejón, dos guerreros están frente a frente, dispuestos a entablar la batalla de sus vidas… **

Akuma: … lo puedo ver en tus ojos… quieres pelear conmigo, jovencita…

Mary: Pero por supuesto que sí, horrendo… Prepárate! ANTON! *se quita la chamarra y la lanza al aire*

*inserten música dramática aquí*

**La chamarra cae al suelo…**

Mary: Anton?

Akuma: Quién es Anton!?

*inserten los violines de la famosísima escena de la regadera de la peli "Psicosis" aquí*

Mary: *con el gesto igual al del mono de "El Grito" de Edvard Munch* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN NNNNNROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNN!

**La siguente escena es demasiado triste, laaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrga y choteada como para describirla, amigos lectores. Así que les ahorraré la jeta y sólo les diré que termina con las calles de la ciudad inundadas por las lágrimas de Mary (ya ni Victoria Ruffo, wey), con Akuma con cara de WTF, y el Hombre Topo saliendo de una alcantarilla, haciendo que el mar de lágrimas se fuera por el desagüe, y así inundar toda la civilización subterránea (uuuf, qué resumen tan largo… hasta yo jeteé…).**

**Cuando la ciudad se secó, una nota aparece en el lugar. Mary la toma y la lee.**

**_"QUERIDA MARY RYAN, OFICIAL DE POLICÍA DE SOUTH TOWN, AGENTE DE LA INTERPOL, SOLDADO IKARI O LO QUE SEA QUE SEAS: TENGO A TU MUGROSO PERRO. SI QUIERES VOLVERLO A VER, TE PIDO QUE DE LA MANERA MÁS ATENTA VAYAS AL MUNDO DE LA FANTASÍA Y PASES POR _****_'LOS CUATRO TORMENTOS DEL MUNDO DE LA FANTASÍA'_****_ Y ASÍ RESCATES A TU PINCHE CAN DEL MUNDO DE LA FANTASÍA…_**

**_-JERRY._**

**_P.D.- SALUDOS DESDE EL MUNDO DE LA FANTASÍA!"_**

**Mary hace bolita la nota en su mano, y su ki comienza a aumentar por el enojo acumulado, al grado de casi entrar al Satsu no Hadou como Ryu, el mismo Akuma, Sakura y Ken… (o, más bien yo diría que es Satsu no Sambó? XD)**

Mary: *más engorilada que Hulk y King Kong juntos* Jerry… quien quiera que seas… pagarás por haber secuestrado a mi mejor amigo… LO PAGARÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

Akuma: *se acerca a Mary* Si planeas ir al Mundo de la Fantasía a rescatar a tu _Canis Familiaris_, te recomiendo que no vayas sola. Conozco a un par de amigos míos que te pueden ayudar en tu jornada.

Mary: Ha, a poco tú tienes amigos!?

Akuma: O sea hello, pero por supuesto! O a poco crees que con ésta cara no pueda tener amigos? *pone cara de galán*

*inserten grito de chica aterrada aquí*

Mary: Eeeeeehhhh… C-claro que sí… *piensa: Con esa cara y un bote de tamales-*

Akuma: *interrumpe el pensamiento de Mary* Crees que soy feo!?

Mary: EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?

Akuma: *carga su ki* PAGARÁS POR HABER PENSADO QUE SOY FEO, GÜEREJA PENDEJA! SHINKU HADOUKEN!

**El guerrero Shotokan lanza una ENORME bola de energía hacia Mary, pero ésta tomó un bat de beisbol que apareció de la nada, y bateó el proyectil de vuelta hacia Akuma.**

Akuma: PERO QUÉ CH- *CUAZ!* OW!

Mary: HOME-RUN! *sonríe como idiota*

Akuma: Ahora verás…

**Akuma se convierte en Shin Akuma y le lanza a Mary un proyectil más grande que el monumento a la Revolución, el cual la golpea de lleno.**

*CHIM-PUM-CUAZ!*

Mary: *volando por los aires* ME LAS PAGARÁAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS!

Akuma: *grita a la distancia* TE ESTOY MANDANDO AL MUNDO DE LA FANTASÍA, ESTÚPIDA TONTEJA **(*)**! CUANDO LLEGUES PREGUNTA POR FINN Y JAKE! ELLOS SON MIS AMIGOS!

Mary: AH 'TÁ WENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

(…) (…)

**Mientras eso pasaba, dos estudiantes discutían sobre qué luchador es mejor… ¬¬…**

Sakura: John Cena es mejor!

Shingo: Pos yo digo que Randy Orton le hace calzón chino a ese tal Cena de aquí hasta China! *hizo un verso sin esfuerzo…*

Sakura: Ah sí!?

Shingo: SÍIIIIIIII!

Sakura: Te comerás tus palabras!

Shingo: Yo puedo comerme mis propias palabras sin ayuda de nadie!

Voz femenina a la distancia: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

Sakura y Shingo: *con una gota de sudor en sus frentes*

Shingo: Será mi imaginación, o esa que voló por los cielos como chachalaca era Blue Mary…

Sakura: Más bien era un pedazo de papel errante, qué no?

**(*)** Tonteja: Combinación de las palabras "tonta" y "pendeja" XDDDDD

(…) (…)

Mary: *mientras cae*: … wwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—

*KER-SPLAT*

Mary: … Ooooooowwwww… eso dolió… pinche Akuma… ese hiperarchirequeterecontra Hadouken mató las pocas neuronas que tengo… Un momento…

**Nuestra heroína vio que se encontraba en medio de un bosque, rodeada por animalitos fantásticos –ya saben, unicornios, hadas, faunos y cosas parecidas…-**

Mary: *con ojos en forma de grandes platos* … Ese horrendo tenía razón… estoy en el mundo de la fantasía…

**Entonces, a la distancia ve a un perro y a un niño con un gorro extraño pelear contra un cíclope ciego… (Ay no ma…)**

Mary: Tal vez el niño sepa dónde puedo encontrar a Finn y a Jake… Iré para allá!

**Y así, Mary se acercó al campo de batalla, y cuando el cíclope se le acercó accidentalmente, no lo pensó dos veces e hizo gala de su fuerza derrotándolo con su Dynamite Swing.**

Niño: *sorprendido* Wow, qué movimiento tan chido!

Perro: Sí, mi chata! Ese movimiento estuvo super hello!

Mary: *casi cae de la impresión* ACASO HABLAS!?

Perro: Pues duh, soy un perro parlante… Mi nombre es Jake, Jake el Perro Parlante, y el babeante de allá es mi amigo Finn, Finn el Humano… Y veo que también eres humana…

**Mary ve que el niño en cuestión, Finn, está como retrasado mental, tirando la baba sin razón aparente…**

Finn: *babeando* Aaaaaahhhh… quiero y merezco…

Mary: Qué bueno que los encuentro, chicos! Un tal Jerry secuestró a mi perro Anton, y Akuma me dijo que les pidiera ayuda a ustedes para rescatarlo.

Finn: *reacciona* QUÉ? TU PERRO FUE SECUESTRADO? PUES NO TE PREOCUPES, AMIGA! JAKE Y YO TE AYUDAREMOS A RESCATAR A TU AMIGO!

Jake: Ay no que flojera…

Mary y Finn: Eeeeeeeehhhhhh?

Jake: Sí… mejor iré a mi casita a tomarme una tacita de café con leche… ai' se ven, chatos…

Finn: *agarra a Jake de una oreja* Eso si que no, chiquito! Tenemos que ayudar a ésta linda señorita a rescatar a su perro.

Jake: OW OW OW! Chamaco del demonio, tú lo que quieres es impresionarla…

Finn: *pone cara de cachorrito* Poooooooooooorfis…

Jake: *fastidiado* Aaaaaaay, está bien, chamaco… te ayudaré a ayudarla… *a Mary* Oye, y cómo te llamas, güerita?!

Mary: Me llamo Mary Ryan, pero para los cuates soy Blue Mary *guiña un ojo y hace una pose*

Finn: Y quién secuestró a tu amigo, Blue?

Mary: Un tal Jerry… Me avisó por medio de una nota que debía pasar por los "cuatro tormentos" para salvarlo…

**Finn y Jake ponen cara de horror.**

*inserten música de terror aquí*

Jake: ESO ES ULTRA TERRIBLE! NADIE, ABSOLUTAMENTE **NADIE** HA SUPERADO LOS "CUATRO TORMENTOS" TODOS LOS QUE LO HAN INTENTADO NO HAN SOBREVIVIDO NI SIQUIERA AL PRIMERO!

Mary: Pues yo seré la primera! Anton es mi amigo, lo tuve desde que era un pequeño cachorrito, y ningún estúpido tormento me separará de él!

Finn: *sonríe* Sí que eres valiente, Mary… *pone cara de menso* Por eso me gustas…

Mary: *sin darle importancia a lo que dijo Finn* Saben dónde puedo tomar el primer tormento, amigos?

Jake: Tienes que ir a la aldea de los Duendes Bravucones, chata.

Mary: Pues vamos de una vez!

Finn y Jake: SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**HORA DE LA AVENTURA!**

(…) (…)

**Rato después (y luego de que la autora de ésta historia se tomara una pausa para prepararse una quesadilla con jamón y frijoles refritos), nuestros héroes llegaron a la aldea de los Duendes Bravucones. Luego de pelear con algunos de ellos, Mary se dirigió directamente con el jefe de los duendes.**

Mary: Estoy aquí para someterme a su tormento, y así salvar a Anton!

Jefe: *rasca su barba* Hmmmm… sí… Jerry me lo contó… una chica debía pasar por los "Cuatro Tormentos del Mundo de la Fantasía" y salvar a un can pulgoso que—

Mary: *enojada* ANTON NO ES NINGÚN PULGOSO, LO BAÑO CADA TRES DÍAS CON SHAMPOO ANTIPULGAS, TIENE TODAS SUS VACUNAS Y LO DESPARASITO CADA TRES MESES!

Jefe: Ay bueno ya no te me aceleres o te dará el tramafat… Si quieres pasar por el primer tormento… Tienes que entrar al cuarto de suministros… *pone cara malvada* Y ver el MARATÓN DE 72 HORAS DE "BARNEY"! MUAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!

*inserten música de suspenso aquí*

Mary, Finn y Jake: *con cara de terror* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO MAMES ESTÁS LOCO, AMIGO!

Jake: VES LO QUE TE DIGO, MARY?! VER A ESE DINOSAURIO MORADO HIJO GAY DE GODZILLA ES UN TORMENTO! Y LO QUE SIGUE!

Mary: Lo se… Pero soportaré lo que sea! Anton depende de mi ahora!

**Y así como así, Mary entró al cuarto de suministros para someterse a cruel tortura… neta que no quiero ser ella…**

(…) (…)

**72 horas después…**

Mary: *sale del cuarto* Hehe… pan comido…

Finn: *emocionado* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW W!

Jake: *sorprendido* CÓMO LE HICISTE PARA SOBREVIVIR!?

Mary: *presumida* He visto cosas peores… Como a Ash Crimson en bañador…

*inserten grito de chica aterrada aquí*

Finn, Jake y Jefe: *ponen cara de asco* Eeeeeewww…

Jefe: No quiero ni imaginarlo… Como sea, has pasado el Primer Tormento, Mary Ryan. Para someterte al Segundo Tormento, deberán tú y tus amigos viajar al pantano Lodoso. Ahí, el ogro Doofy te dirá lo que tienes que hacer.

Mary: Gracias, Jefe… uuuuuuhhhhhh…

Jefe: Chica… puedes llamarme… *con voz de joto* Francis!

Mary: *asustada* OH FUCKIN' SHIT!

Finn y Jake: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Los tres corren despavoridos y se alejan de la aldea.**

Jefe: Ay esperen! No quieren hacerse un pequeño maniquiuurrsssh?

(…) (…)

**La carrera de nuestros héroes termina en el pantano Lodoso, donde observan una señal de advertencia:**

**_CUIDADO CON EL OGRO!_**

**_ATENTAMENTE_**

**_DOOFY_**

**_P.D.- ME GUSTA EL QUESO_**

Mary: *mira alrededor* Pues… aquí es, chicos… El Pantano Lodoso…

Finn: Pues busquemos a Doofy, sí?

Los tres: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

**De repente, el suelo tiembla, y un ogro horrendo con la cara del Fabiruchis recién madreado y sacado del "Torito" aparece ante nuestros héroes.**

Finn: Hola! Eres Doofy?

Doofy: *enojado* SÍ, SOY YO, DOOFY EL OGRO! QUIÉN OSA INTERRUMPIR MI IDA AL EXCUSADO!?

Mary: *se pone al frente* Soy yo, Mary Ryan. Y estoy aquí para someterme el Segundo Tormento, y salvar de esa manera a mi amigo Anton.

Doofy: Ay por fin! Te he estado esperando!

Jake y Mary: Y para qué si se puede saber, mi buen?!

Doofy: Es que… *se acerca a Mary y le susurra al oído* Acá entre nos, sufro de hemorroides…

Mary: *pone cara de "ay wey"* Ajá…

Doofy: *sigue susurrando*Y no he tenido tiempo de ir con el proctólogo, ya sabes… asustando a los intrusos y a vendedores de puerta en puerta, comprendes que eses últimos son molestos…

Mary: Y qué tiene que ver tu "problema" conmigo, ah?

Doofy: Es que… TIENES QUE REVISARME EL ASTERISCO!

*inserten música MÁS terrorífica aquí*

Mary: *pone cara de político cuyas tranzas recién descubrieron (imaginen)* NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Doofy: *le da un zape a Mary pa que se calle* Ya, no mames y cállate el hocico, quieres? Ese es el Segundo Tormento del Mundo de la Fantasía, y si no lo haces… *pone cara demoniaca* Me comeré a tu perro y a tus amigos, después te haré polvo y moleré tus huesos para cocinar pan de muerto, comprendes Méndez?

Mary: *se hace chiquita* Sí… … … … …

Jake: No ma… nches tu vida, Blue! Estás segura de eso!

Finn: Sobre todo porque el asterisco de un ogro es asqueroso! Sabías que los ogros se bañan cada tres años?

Mary: *con la cara verde del asco* Pero… *gwak!* Anton depende de que haga ese mugre…*gwak!* chequeo, Finn… *respira hondo* Tengo que hacerlo…

Jake: *en tono solemne* Que Dios se apiade de tu alma…

Doofy: *feliz* Genial! Voy a prepararme!

**Doofy corre a ponerse una bata de enfermo, y al regresar, se recarga sobre una mesa que un travieso duende irlandés colocó convenientemente en la escena. Al ver que Doofy ya estaba en posición, Mary inhala y exhala hondo y se coloca guantes quirúrgicos.**

Mary: *con rostro decidido* Hagámoslo…

**(****NOTA****: La siguiente escena es sumamente asquerosa como para describirla… está tan, pero tan nauseabunda que podrían vomit- esperen… GWAAAAKKKK! *la autora corre como Flash al baño para vomitar…*)**

(…) (…)

**10 minutos después (y luego de que su servidora se recuperara un poco para seguir escribiendo esta tontería de crossover)…**

Mary: *retira su cabeza de una cubeta donde estaba vomitando* Amigo… *HIPER enojada* ESO FUE SUMAMENTE REPULSIVO, VOMITIVO Y ASQUEROSO! Y NI SIQUIERA ERAN HEMORROIDES! ERAN **_GRANOS EN TU TRASERO_**!

Doofy: Ya lo se, es que necesitaba un dedito que me revisara, si me comprendes, verdad? *en un tono amanerado*

**Eso último hizo que a Mary se le subiera el coraje a la cabeza, y que no razonara para darle a Doofy la paliza de su vida… (y de bajada también XD).**

Jake: Órale, güerita, ahora sí lo dejaste peor que al Fabiruchis…

Finn: Bien, y ahora qué sigue?

Doofy: *madreado en el suelo* Deben ir… con el Hada de… los Dientes… él les dirá… qué hacer… uuuuuuuuuuuugh… *se desmaya*

Jake: *con voz ñera* Ora sí te pasastes, mi Mary…

Mary: Antes de partir, sólo tengo un pregunta…

Finn: Sí?

Mary: ACASO EN ÉSTE LUGAR TODOS SON JOTOS!?

Finn y Jake: Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…

Mary: Mejor no me respondan. Andando.

(…) (…)

**Media hora después, y luego de comerse unos ricos tamales de carne en el camino, el Trío Miseria se detuvo frente a una enorme mansión, decorada con temática de dientes.**

Finn: Creo que éste es el lugar…

Jake: O sea hello! Mira cuántos dientes hay, chamaco imbécil!

Mary: Ya basta, chicos. Tenemos que entrar, buscar al Hada de los Dientes y pasar el dichoso tormento para así estar a un paso de rescatar a Anton.

Finn: Sí, tienes razón.

Jake: Siento pena por mi mismo…

Mary: Muy bien… SÍGANME LOS BUENOS!

**Mary da media vuelta y choca contra una pared de ladrillo, dejando una impresión de sí misma en él.**

Mary: *con la nariz sangrando* Rayos… pues… busquemos otra entrada…

(…) (…)

**Luego de entrar a la dichosa mansión, nuestros amigos se encuentran con un individuo vestido como vaquero, alitas en la espalda y con algunos modales amanerados… sí, es el Hada de los Dientes de la caricatura Billy y Mandy… ¬¬…**

HDLD *pa no hacerlo tan largo*: Hola, guapos, qué se les ofrece?

Mary: Usted es el Hada de los Dientes?

HDLD: Ay pero por supuesto que no, chulis! Yo soy el sustituto de la verdadera Hada de los Dientes *muestra un retrato de Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson es su personaje del Hada de los Dientes*

Mary: Ah OK… como sea, estoy aquí para someterme a su dichoso tormento…

HDLD: Estás lista para eso?

Finn: Sí, m'hada, está lista… Ya se sometió a las 72 horas enteras de ver un programa repulsivo…

HDLD: Barney?

Mary: ¬¬ Seeeeeeee…

Jake: Y le hizo un chequeo de hemorroides a un ogro más joto que los unicornios y las maripositas…

HDLD: Wow… me sorprendes, muchachita… Pero para mi tormento necesitas mucho músculo!

Mary: Ya los tengo… *flexiona sus bíceps*

HDLD: No me refiero a ESA clase de músculo, tontuela… aunque sí estás mamey, debo reconocerlo… Lo que quiero decir es que necesitas MUCHO MÚSCULO! *palmea su estómago*

Mary, Finn y Jake: *caen en cuenta de lo que el HDLD quiere decir* Te cae?

HDLD: Ay pero por supuesto que yes en inglés! *muestra una ENORME mesa repleta de toda clase de carnes, y cientos de latas de cerveza Butt-Light* Tu Tercer Tormento consiste en comerte y beberte TODO lo que está en la mesa! AAAAHHH! Y sin ayuda de tus amiguitos! *guiña un ojo*

Mary: Si es así, lo haré… Cielos, esto ni siquiera parece tormento… Me refiero a la cerveza, claro está XD

Jake: Acaso te gusta la cerveza?

Mary: Sip! Si quieren, pueden ver mi currículo, chicos… *saca una tablet, presiona algo en la pantalla y se la pasa a Finn*

Finn: *lee*… Mmmhmm… comida favorita… carne de res… cerveza enlatada… Sí… aquí lo dice…

Mary: Bien, pues ahora que lo saben… *saca un tenedor, un cuchillo y un gorro cervecero* A COMER Y A BEBER SE HA DICHO! *empieza a comer como cerda*

(…) (…)

**Rato después, Finn, Jake y el HDLD quedan petrificados al ver que Mary había arrasado con TODO lo que había en la mesa… Obvio que estaba más peda que Chin, el Fabiruchis, la Chupitos y el Changoleón juntos, lanzaba gases por la boca sin control alguno y decía más estupideces que yo cuando bebo (sí, así me pasa… :(…)**

HDLD: Eso estuvo super recontra hello…

Jake: Pasó el tormento como si nada…

Finn: *con cara de menso* Por eso la amo…

Mary: *cantando desafinada* El gato voladoooooooooooooooooooooor rrrrrrrrrrrr… BURP! *cae al suelo* Viva México, cabrones… hic… aunque no sea de… allá… burp—hic! I'm a gringa, motherfuckers… hic…

HDLD: *en tono solemne* Pero… aunque sea una chica temeraria y le entre a todo… le será imposible superar el Último Tormento… es un tormento tan ruin… tan terrible… Es mucho más traumante que escuchar el CD de Salgado Macedonio…

*inserten música de suspenso aquí*

Finn y Jake: *tiemblan de miedo*

Mary: ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ ZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz zzzzz…

HDLD: El lugar a donde deben ir es al Bosque de la Ternura… Mucha suerte, jóvenes aventureros, suerte en su jornada…

Finn: Gracias, m'hada…

HDLD: Y por favor… denle algo a ésta chica para que se le quite esa mega cruda, quieren? Ya me vomitó todo el sofá persa carísimo…

Finn y Jake: WTF?

Mary: *caminando como pendeja* ZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz zzzzZZZZZZZZZZZz…

HDLD: PERO RAPIDITO, O SI NO HARÁ NO SE QUÉ MÁS PORQUERÍAS!

Mary: *delirando* Chicos… creo que…hic…vi a un elefante…hic… verde—burp!

Jake: Querrás decir rosado…

Mary: No está rosado… hic… tiene un trasero tan suave… burp… como el de Mai… hic… *vuelve a caer*

(…) (…)

**Luego de quitarse la cruda bebiendo cinco galones de café con extra cafeína (y de explicarse qué quiso decir con que el trasero de Mai era suave), Mary se dirigió al Bosque de la Ternura, acompañada por Finn y Jake.**

Jake: Bosque de la Ternura, aquí estamos!

Finn: Yuuuujuuuuu!

Mary: Estoy aquí para pasar el último de los tormentos!

Unos segundos después, una ardilla salta de un árbol cercano.

Mary, Finn y Jake: *les brillan los ojos* AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY QUÉ ARDILLITA TAN TIEEEEEEEEERNAAAAAAA!

La ardillita mira a los tres a los ojos, y de repente…

Ardilla: *molesta* Qué tierna ni qué ocho cuartos, trío de pendejos!

*inserten másica recontraterrorífica aquí*

Mary, Finn y Jake: *asustados* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PUEDES HABLAR!

Ardilla: Pero claro que puedo hablar, imbéciles! Mi nombre es Jerry… Jerry la Ardilla…

Mary: *comienza a enfurecerse*Tú… tú tienes a Anton… DIME EN DÓNDE ESTÁ ANTES DE QUE TE MACHAQUE A GOLPES!

Jerry: Claro, te lo diré… pero antes… DEBES DERROTARME EN COMBATE!

Mary, Finn y Jake: WTF?!

Jerry: ¬¬ Yo soy el Cuarto Tormento, mensos… MARY RYAN! PREPÁRATE A PELEAR!

Mary: *apunta hacia Jerry* Are you ready?

Jerry: Háblame en cristiano, estúpida, no te entiendo ni papa…

Mary: ¬¬… Como sea…

*inserten la canción "Blue Mary's Blues" aquí*

Jerry: MUERE! *salta hacia Mary*

Mary: MUÉRETE TÚ! *salta hacia Jerry*

**Ambos peleadores comienzan a intercambiar golpes, patadas, y técnica secreta tras otra.**

Jerry: RÍNDETE, GÜEREJA PENDEJA!

Mary: JAMÁS!

Jake: *saca una bolsa de papas Sobritas* Quieres, Finn?

Finn: *saca una papita de la bolsa* Gracias, Jake… *observa la pelea*

Jerry: *con el hocico sangrando* Debo reconocer que eres buena, jovencita…

Mary: *con un ojo morado* Sabes qué? YA ME HARTÉ DE ÉSTA FARSA!

*inserten aquí un efecto de disco detenido abruptamente*

**Mary agarra a Jerry con una mano y lo estrella de lleno contra el suelo.**

Jerry: *viendo estrellitas y pajaritos alrededor* … Oooooooowwwwwww… esa brutalidad no era necesaria…

Mary: Dije que ya me harté de todas éstas tonterías sin sentido… Dime en dónde está Anton… YA!

Jerry: *se pone de pie* Mary… Estuviste dispuesta a someterte a tantas humillaciones y cosas absurdas para rescatar a tu mejor amigo… Eso demuestra que la amistad hace que el mundo gire…

Mary: Yyyyyy… eso qué tiene que ver?

Jerry: Quiere decir que… *sonríe (o intenta, debido a los dientes que le faltan)* HAS PASADO CON ÉXITO LOS "CUATRO TORMENTOS DEL MUNDO DE LA FANTASÍA", MI CHAVA!

Mary: *sorprendida* Neta?

Jerry: Síiiiiii!

**Eso provoca que Mary, Jake y Finn salten y hagan piruetas en el aire de felicidad.**

Los tres: *felices* HUUUURRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jerry: Y como un trato es un trato… AQUÍIIII EEEEEEEEESTÁ AAAAAAANNNNNTOOOOOOONNNNNNN!

**Se escucha un coro de ángeles celestiales y se abre una cortina de enredaderas, mostrando al amigo canino de Mary.**

Anton: Woof! **(Mary!)** *mueve la cola*

Mary: ANTON! *corre hacia su can*

**Mary abraza a su amigo, y éste le corresponde dándole de lengüetazos a su cara.**

Mary: *ríe* Anton, me haces cosquillas…

Anton: Woof! Woof! **(Cielos, Mary, si supieras todo lo que me pasó… CONOCÍ A MUCHAS PERRITAS SEXYS! XD)**

Mary: *a Finn y Jake* Gracias por ayudarme, muchachos, no se qué hubiera pasado si no estuvieran conmigo.

Jake: No es nada, chata…

Finn: Es el deber de todo aventurero ayudar a los que lo necesiten! Y qué tal si para celebrar, vamos al castillo del Dulce Reino y armamos una FIESTA!

Todos los que aparecieron en ésta aventura: SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

(…) (…)

**Días después en South Town, en el bar de King…**

Mary: … Y luego en la fiesta, Anton se comió a algunos de los habitantes del Dulce Reino, y la Dulce Princesa se enfureció bastante, haciendo que a él y a mi nos corrieran a patadas del Mundo de la Fantasía… Y eso fue lo que pasó… *sonríe*

King, Leona y Chun-Li: ….

*inserten ruido de grillos aquí*

Mary: *con una gotita de sudor* Eeeeeehhhhh…

Leona: … No me digas que volviste a tomar esa cerveza barata, Ryan…

Chun-Li: Butt-Light?

Leona: Seeeee…

Mary: Bueno, yo… Sólo algunas… hehehehehehe…

King: *termina de limpiar toda la cristalería* Como sea… ai' les encargo un retito el changarro, chicas. Iré a la tienda a comprar algunas frutas para mis bebidas.

Mary: No te preocupes!

Chun-Li: Cuidaremos tu negocio como si fuera nuestro!

**King sale de su bar, e instantes después se escuchan gritos locos, cosas romperse, y a Leona intentando hacer entrar en razón a sus dos locas amigas.**

King: *mueve su cabeza*… Agh… Lo de todos los días…

**… Y cuando ella dobló la primera esquina… Se encontró cara a cara con uno de sus más grandes rivales…**

Sagat: *ríe* Bien, bien, King… cuánto tiempo sin vernos…

King: Sagat… No me digas que quieres pelear… Debo ir antes a la tienda, carajo!

Sagat: … Gallina.

King: *un poco molesta* Nadie me dice "gallina"…

Sagat: *hace ruidos de gallina y ríe*

King: *engorilada* AY ESTÁ BIEN! Pelearé contigo! Y que sea rápido, porque dejé mi bar solo y tengo ahí a unas tontas que podrían destruirlo…

Sagat: Está bien… Derrotarte no me llevará ni cinco minutos…

King: *sonríe* Hmph… eso lo veremos…

**Ambos guerreros Muay Thai se preparan para el combate… El viento sopla con fuerza… Y una nota se estrella en la cara de King. Ésta la agarra y la lee…**

**_"QUERIDA KING, BARTENDER, BOXEADORA MUAY THAI, EMPRESARIA O LO QUE SEA QUE SEAS: TENGO A TU LATOSO SOBRINO. SI QUIERES VOLVERLO A VER, TE PIDO QUE DE LA MANERA MÁS ATENTA VAYAS AL MUNDO DE LA FANTASÍA Y PASES POR _****_'LOS CUATRO TORMENTOS DEL MUNDO DE LA FANTASÍA'_****_ Y ASÍ RESCATES A TU TONTO ESCUINCLE DEL MUNDO DE LA FANTASÍA…_**

**_-JERRY._**

**_P.D.- SALUDOS DESDE EL MUNDO DE LA FANTASÍA!"_**

Sagat: Qué pasa?

King siente la rabia subir por su cabeza, haciendo temblar ligeramente a Sagat.

King: *más engorilada que antes* Jerry… Seas quien seas… pagarás por haber secuestrado a mi pequeño Jan! LO PAGARÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS!

**… Sí… Ésta historia se repite… Pero como ya saben por dónde va la cosa, mejor aquí la paramos…**

(…) (…)

**_FINE!_**

(…) (…)

**Y ESO ES TODO, AMIGOS! Espero que se hayan divertido al leer ésta tontada, como yo mientras la escribía XD! **

**Y ahora tengo dos opciones: tengo en mente otra historia loquísima involucrando a un querido personaje de KOF y a un traumante programa infantil, y a la vez restaurar otra joyita del pasado que encontré en mis archivos viejos, pero ésta vez es una historia romántica entre una de las parejas más populares de KOF, no les diré quiénes, creo que ya tendrán una idea…**

**Como sea… DEJEN SUS LINDOS REVIEWS, PLEASE! n_n!**

**Mission accomplished**

**Karly101**


End file.
